Humungousaur (Earth-68)
This is the version of Humungousaur that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Humungousaur. Weaknesses Same as canon Humungousaur. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Humungousaur is first used by Rob Lucci to battle John. He was also used offscreen before the events of Be-Knighted (John Smith 10). Appearances By Rob Lucci * Ultimate Evolution (first appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John * Hero Time (John Smith 10) * The Visitor (John Smith 10) * The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) * Knight's Temple * Primus Again (goes Ultimate) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) * John 10,000 (episode) (cameo) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) * Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * En Garde (first re-appearance) * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * Duel of the Fates * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) * Prisoner (John Smith 10) (by clone 1) * Reunion (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Fight (first re-appearance) (used by clone 3) * Leaf 12 * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 * Mutants (goes Ultimate) * Fitting In By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By John * War Games: Round One (goes Ultimate) By Dactyl * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By John * Lost Magic (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone * Friendly Fight (goes Ultimate) * Gorge and Field * True Colors By Vilgax * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John * Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Mt. Olympus Spacewalker In John's Mind * Battle of the Mind By Nemevoc * Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) By John * Kyoshi Island * Formalities * A Little Like Home Kingdom Hearts * Agrabah (first re-appearance) * Neverland * Castle of Dreams * Twilight to Dusk Omniverse By Deefus * The More Things Change (John Smith 10) (fake) By Albedo * The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Battle of the Omnitrces Part 1 (goes Ultimate) By John * Hero Awakens * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * The Collection By Alpha * Nanite Attack Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Humungousaur is an alien of Ben 10. Spacewalker By Ben * A Little Like Home * Omni War Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Humungousaur is used by characters in Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * Kairi (episode) By Kairi * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Humungousaur first appears in the Null Void prison, serving as a prison guard. Summoned by Shinra * Stranded (JSXFF) By John * Stranded (JSXFF) * Change In Command * Midgar Zolom * Blessing of Artemis * North Crater (goes Ultimate) * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Humungousaur is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not making a physical appearance, it is used in fusions. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Humungousaur is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Ben * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Humungousaur is an alien used by Terence. * Twin Diaries See also * Humungoopsaur (Earth-68) * Ssslumungousssaur * Diamondsaur * Fourmungousaur (Earth-68) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68